


The Price She Pay (Edited!)

by Moonrunes03



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Gangbang, Humiliation, Rape, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrunes03/pseuds/Moonrunes03
Summary: To save Kou Yagami's from getting fired, Aoba gives the Director and several of his friends something very precious for her: Her first time and her virginity.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Price She Pay (Edited!)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone down in comment said this fic is unreadable, so I asked a friend to edit them, making the grammar better and increasing quality. I got a lot of input from him, hopefully it is readable now.

It was such a  sudden news.

Yagami Kou was fired because of insubordination.

No one  knew why and Yagami herself didn't want to say anything. She immediately  tidies up her desk and  angrily storms out of the meeting room

Hearing what had happened to her favorite art designer,  Aoba’s mood were on its lowest . She still wanted to work together with Yagami-san, since their current project relies so much on her. Her signature and her design  were everywhere ,  and she couldn’t just be replaced in such a sudden way . As Aoba was the newest employee, she follows her and idolizes her as well.  She really wanted to help her senior, no matter what.

So Aoba  made steps towards the director’s room.

"I assume you want to speak about Yagami Kou?" The Director sat on his comfy chair, glancing at Aoba from across  the room.

"Ah, Yes sir." Aoba didn't realize how nervous the tone of her voice has become.

Her decision of visiting the director was supported by others in the design team, but she couldn’t help but feel  perplexed . What  should she be talking about?  How can she convince the higher ups, when she doesn’t even know what the actual problem is ?

"You are not the first person who  visited me to discuss this issue. " The Director said, "So I will tell you the same thing....Yagami Kou was indeed a talented person. Her role on the design team was vital. But the decision to fire her  didn’t just come for me. So even if you can somehow convince me, you need to convince  others that are above my position "

Aoba  fidgets nervously, her brain turned into a mush because she doesn’t know how to react .  Without waiting for her reply, the Director suddenly stood up from his chair and approaches her.

"But Suzukaze-kun, I  might  know a way to convince  my higher ups ," He said in a whisper, "But are you willing to do  anything ?"

"Yes, sir! I will do anything!" A sudden feeling of hope dawned on her, and she answered instantaneously.

But Aoba feels a  sudden . cold  shiver through her spine when she saw the Director’ s smile. She  cautiously stepped back... but realized she was alone with the man, and  couldn’t escape his grasp.

"Then...undress now" his word pierced her heart.

The way he  forcefully ordered her, the perverted expression on his face... Aoba shivered in fear, afraid of the sudden aggression of the man in front of him .

" You said you’re willing to do anything , right?" He petted her head and then caressed her cheek "It is to save your idol, your mentor, after all... Giving your body is just a small sacrifice. Are you willing to make it?"

Aoba gulped and tries to preserve herself. Her hand slowly moved, she lets her blazer drop to the floor as she slowly approaches forward. The smirk in her superior made her hesitate a bit, yet, she kept on going. This time, her right hand unbuttoned her white blouse one by one before letting them drop as well. She unzipped her black pencil skirt and slowly pulled them down, showing her white cotton panties under the skirt.

She was now in her underwear, and her face  became as red as a tomato . She  had never expected to undress in her  own workplace. She heard about the rumor of course, but for this to happen to herself was still unbelievable. In addition, it turned out that her superior is a huge  pervert.

"Why did you stop?" The director's voice  made Aoba tremble "remove your underwear too."

He’s  really enjoying  it, Aoba thought, but she can't fight against him. Her cheeks darkened as she nervously pulled her panties down, showing her young labia. The next thing she did was unhooked her matching white bra and letting them down. Her trembling left-hand was still  cupping her small breasts while her right hand finally let the bra fall unto the ground.

She hoped for this to  just end already. She wished she could wear her clothes again and leave the room. But this nightmare isn't ending yet... as the Director suddenly groped her left breast intensely.

"Soft...didn't think I will enjoy breasts this small" The Director praised.

Aoba bites her bottom lip, holding herself back for commenting or yelping. But when the Director eagerly squeezed her s oft ass and then spank her a second later, Aoba can't help but yelp in surprise.

"You have a soft ass too, we will enjoy this very much," The Director then pull a chair and said, "Sit there and open your leg. I want to see your pussy."

Aoba shocked, her body frozen. Should she really show her most private part to a stranger? She  was already  embarrassed  standing naked in front of her  boss's perverted eyes, yet... she is told to do even more ...to show her most private place.

"What happened?" The Director asked, "You’re still embarrassed after going this far? Just standing naked will not convince someone to do what you want."

Aoba took a deep breath. With a trembling step, she sat on the chair and opened her legs.

Aoba shuddered as she felt a finger press against the surface of her vagina. She can feel his fingertips against her folds. Aoba's whole body trembled when the  Director teased her clitoris, never penetrating inside but always playing with her outer lips . She didn't realize it, but  a small voice escaped her lips , moaning as her whole body  trembles .

"You never masturbate before?" The Director asked.

"Ah...Uhm..." Aoba can't answer, she couldn’t dare to answer.

But the Director  didn’t stop . With both hands, he opened her vagina and  sunk one of his fingers on her lower mouth. Aoba moaned louder as her hips tries to move away from The Director's finger.

"You are a virgin too, what a surprise!" The Director’s  excited tone can be heard, but at this point,  Aoba can't focus on the director’s voice as her own mind feels clouded in confusion .

"Good! Good!" The Director  claimed delightfully "We never get a virgin before and they loved a young girl like you. So I bet you won't have difficulty convincing them."

Aoba thought he was  finally done , yet  those thoughts were immediately shot down when something rough suddenly touches her private place . She  started moaning unwillingly , pleasure burned into her pelvis as he started rubbing the  shallow part of her labia. The sudden sensation made a  cute whimper escape her throat . The Director  smiles widely  as Aoba's lips was now wet with her juices, and now, it was easier for his finger to play with them.

Aoba can't hold back her voice. In the back of her mind, she knows someone will hear her if she is too loud. But soon, pleasure drowned her mind away as the Director's fingers started to play with her clit, slowly rubbing them.

Aoba arched her back due to the pleasure. Her brain was melting, and suddenly, the  small ,  petite girl climaxed. Her body  writhes in pleasure as she came. Her juices squirted out on his fingers.

"Is this your first time cumming?" The Director asked as he wiped his hand with a handkerchief.

Aoba didn't reply, as she is too embarrassed and too tired to even think. T he girl was too scared to admit that she actually enjoyed the things he had forced on her.

The Director stepped back with a satisfied smile. Meanwhile,  Aoba feels limp and her mind is still fuzzy , but her awareness gradually  returns . She twitched as she heard him  walked away from her. Aoba attempted to cover her body with her  small arms , trying to hide what was left of her dignity.

The Director was now back on his desk , pulling out his pen and wrote something on a piece of paper . He then opens a cupboard and pulls out a paper bag and gives both to Aoba's shaky hand.

"Go to this address and wear  these clothes," The Director said, " Come to us exactly at nine o'clock. We may reconsider our decision firing Yagami Kou if you entertain us enough."

The director opened the door and exited the room. For a while, Aoba just sits still with the paper bag she is given covering her naughty bits. And then tears  streamed down from her eyes.  Her heart tries to justify everything that just happened, repeatedly whispers to her own thoughts that she did this for Yagami-san. She has just undressed in front of her superior, groped and fondled until she came. And then  it ended with him leaving her naked in his own office. She felt horrible, but she just feel glad that it had finally stopped.

She quickly dressed up, making sure her body was covered in the comfort of her own suit. But before she leaves , she needs to check the contents of the bag she had just received .  It was clothes that was so revealing, she might as well be naked. It finally dawned on her, that hell isn’t over yet.

Aoba stood in front of a small hotel wearing a big cloak,  feeling the sensation of a cold night .  As she steps in. she was greeted by a familiar face .

"You finally  arrived " Ijima Yun, her co-worker, greeted in her usual Kansai dialect.

"Yun-san~!"

She also wore a cloak that almost covers her body.  Seeing a familiar face, Aoba relaxes for a while but wondered why she is in this place .

"The Director and his friends are already waiting for you," Yun said, "You wore what he  gave you , right?"

"Yes, but..."

"You shouldn't ask me why I am here" Yun cut off Aoba's sentence, "Let's just say each of us  have our own circumstances and  leave it at that. Anyway, they asked me to teach you to learn."

Yun suddenly  removes Aoba's cloak, and Aoba’s face quickly turns red as she tries to cover her body.

"Why are you even embarrassed at this point?" Yun teased "Don't tell me  you’re still  a virgin?"

"Yun-san!" Aoba squeaked, "Not here, please"

Yun sighed and put her hand on her face, "I should have expected this," She said with a sigh, "Anyway, let's go."

The girls entered the hotel. After  being greeted by the receptionist, Yun said the name of their Director before the receptionist gave them a room number.

When the two finally reach the room, Aoba hesitates. Her legs feels weak and cold sweat began to  drench her nape . But Yun hugged her in an attempt to calm her down.

"I can guess why you are here, Aoba-chan. You chose to do this, right?" Yun whispered, "You  came here wearing that embarrassing outfit.  If you back out now ,  everything you have done will go to waste ."

"Yes..." Aoba nodded, "Yes, you are right. ganbaruzoi!" she steeled herself and pumped her hand up.

Aoba's heart repeatedly whispers her mantra : she did this for Yagami-san. She did this for Yagami-san. As she finally steels herself, both of them entered the room.

Even when she already steeled herself, it wasn't easy for Aoba to calm herself down. She stood in a room with a massive bed and around it were six men, one of  them being the Director himself .

"Oh, Yun-chan~ You finally  arrived !" One of the men greeted Yun with a bright smile, "Is this the girl that Akagami-san said who is still a virgin?"

Hearing that statement, Aoba goes bright red.

"Kinjirou-san, that sentence is BIG NO!" Yun replied, "You have no tact as usual, Kinjirou-san."

"Well, we can't help but be excited, Yun-chan" another man  said delightedly "This is the first time we could do a virgin, you know!?"

"Murasaki-san, is that a jab for me?" Yun replied again.

Yun bantered with the men in the room back and forth, but Aoba's mind can't keep up with them, much less recognizing their name. She feels nervous and uneasy. when a big hand gripped her shoulder. As she looked up, she recognized the hand to belong to the director Director.

"Gentlemen, how about we start now?" He said "We can't make Suzukaze-Kun more nervous than she already is"

"Hm...you are right," One of the men agreed "Now, let us start by taking off those that cloak, ladies? I heard you’re wearing Midorigawa's new design."

Both of the girls complied. As the cloak fell on the floor, Aoba felt a slight shiver on her spine. All eyes were now on her, and she tried to calm herself down by chanting her mantra, reassuring her reason on why she will give her virginity to strangers.

The outfits She and Yun were identical: a maid outfit with a small opening on its torso for easy access. The skirt was extremely short, and both of them wore knee tight socks, Yun in white and Aoba in black. But this maid costume wasn't just small. The skirt part was transparent, and the men can see what they wore under that skirt: transparent lace pantiies that clearly shows the outline of their lower lips. Underneath the already revealing, easily accessible chest area of the maid uniform, were a bra that is as lewd as their white lace panties: a white brasserie with an open hole in it’s centre, clearly showing their nipples.

The men started to praise the clothes, but the man named Midorigawa gave slight, creepy smirk and replied "I am just glad pretty ladies like you can wear it. It fits you both perfectly."

“Aoba-kun, These people are the higher-ups of our company. They will decide if your wish will be granted or not” The Director began, “Of course they will take good care of you.” The Director approached the twin-tailed girl closer with a smile and whispered, “Yagami Kou’s future depends on how you perform tonight. Remember that”

“Y...Yes,” Aoba nodded and slightly bowed to the men in the room, “This is my first time but please take care of me”.

“Now, Introduce yourself,” The Director ordered with a gentle, albeit uncanny tone.

“N...Nice to meet you,” Aoba began, “I am Suzukaze Aoba, a character designer.”

“You know what you are getting yourself into when you came here, right?’ one man asked Aoba and she replied with a nod and an embarrassed face.

“Are you a virgin?” Another man asked.

“I...I haven’t even kissed a man before” Aoba answered.

That man, a brown-haired man with a muscular body smirked and approached Aoba, “I guess this will be your first kiss then...”

The man promptly grabbing Aoba by her cheeks and closed on her face, wasting no time to lock their lips together. Aoba tries to resist the man, but it was futile his tongue invaded Aoba’s mouth with ease, freely exploring the inside of her mouth

“We are giving more than her first kiss tonight” a voice said.

“Definitely!” another agreed, followed by a burst of laughter from the other men.

Aoba almost fainted as the man finally pulled away. But before Aoba manages to catch a break, her body was forced to sit on the bed and two long shafts were suddenly hanging in front of he face

“Urgh...” Aoba was disoriented by the sudden smell, but the man forcefully holds her head in position, not letting her look away from the gruesome sight.

“Come now, you need to learn from Yun-chan how to give our dicks some service” one of the men said as Aoba peeked besides her. There, the light-haired girl was eagerly giving one of the other men a blowjob

“Oh, who cares” one of the men finally got impatient and forcefully grabbed her hair, yanking her head towards his large cock. He pinched Aoba’s nose and forced her mouth to open wide. Without any warning, he immediately forced his shaft into her throat, not letting her to breathe “Here is how you do a blowjob.”

“You are as impatient as ever” another man commented on his reckless personality.

Aoba gagged on her first oral insertion as the man repeatedly shoved his cock roughly towards the back of her throat. She could hear approving jeers from the surrounding man, but she couldn’t focus on what they say, as her mind was already overwhelmed by the pain and suffocation she’s feeling from the shaft that’s forcing itself down it’s throat.

“I love seeing the look of anguish on girl’s face when I force my dick down her throat,” the man said as he eagerly thrust into her small lips wrapped around his shaft “Receive it, your first ever taste of a man’s cum down your throat!”

“Make sure you have a good taste of my cum, the first cum you ever taste!!” the man rammed his shaft in ecstasy as he ejaculated into her throat. He pulled out of Aoba’s mouth but gripped her chin with his huge hands, forcing her to drink the thick liquid and not letting her spit anything out.

But they weren’t finished as Aoba was pushed down on the bed. Her ass were forcefully raised and one of the men proceeded to pull her panties off. Her maid uniform torso was undone, and her bare, petite breast is now in full show in front of these men, waiting impatiently to feast on them. The situation she was experiencing made her remember the humiliation when the Director proceeded to molest her back in the office, but now, there are multiple hands trying to crave for her softness instead. One pair of hands pinched her small but perking nipples, while another eagerly traced her thin yet supple thighs. As much as Aoba tries to struggle, the men overwhelmed her and kept her in place, as she was unable to escape.

Her hips were now spread and the men could see the full view of her soft yet tight folds of her vagina. As one finger caressed it’s lips, her hips moved in anticipation and nervousness and her body shuddered.

“This...is embarrassing,” Aoba said, her eyes tries to look away with unease.

“But you are wet down here, Aoba-chan,” a man said while pushing two of his fingers into her labia, spreading them apart and playing with it.

At this point, Aoba was already moaning cutely. But another man pinched her sensitive, small nipples between its thumb and index fingers, and her nipples felt a sudden pleasurable sensation as well. A man looked at her with glee as he rolls the hard, erect nub while seeing her face contorted in pleasure. The man who played on Aoba’s bottom lips were still enjoying teasing it’s insdes, swirling his finger around her inner wall. He suddenly pinched her clit and Aoba cried on surprise, her hips jolted and a sharp bolt of pleasure immediately assaulted her whole body into a wave of ecstasy.

Her audience was laughing, they enjoyed Aoba’s reactions. For them, watching a girl squirming in their dominance was the greatest joy.

“Now, it’s time for her virginity to go” a man declared. Realizing what will happen to her, Aoba’s body went stiff in fear.

Her ‘virginity executor’ was now hovering above her. His cock was so big, that she couldn’t believe that it would fit right through her small opening. She trembled and tried to struggle away from his huge figure, hoping to escape from the eventual nightmare, but the man already guided his erect shaft up to her folds, pressing his hard tip against the entrance. Before she could even scream, he immediately thrust his shaft into her small, tight hole. His shaft promptly rubs into the walls of her vagina, his penis throbbed in delight by the sensation.

“Hyaa!” Aoba painfully whimpered in surprise. Her eyes widened as the sensation of scalding pain invaded her pelvis due to the man thaking her virginity without mercy. Without giving a chance to adapt, the man slowly pulled his hips back, sliding his cock out her walls, and immediately plunging right back in. Aoba twitched and whimpered at the rough penetration, her vagina was already wet due to the foreplay they did to her before.

“Urgh...her small pussy feets great. Very tight on my cock” the man declared, his face shows a blissful expression due to the pleasurable sensation from his shaft

With slow, deliberate thrusts, he pumped his cock into her vagina repeatedly, each thrust like a spike of pain driving to her stomach. Her virgin pussy stretched wider with each thrust as her pain slowly turned into pleasure.

The man then changed their positions, making Aoba sit on his lap while he keeps pounding from under her. His hand gripped her narrow waist and he began to thrust even faster.

“I have fucked a lot of young girls but this one is the tightest,” the man commented as Aoba’s mind was numb with pleasure and her limp body fell on top of the man’s big chest.

“Well then, I am going to take her virginity back here,” another man suddenly intruded and Aoba suddenly feel a weird sensation that caught her off guard.

A second pole was now poking her other, quivering hole. Aoba fearfully whimpered as the second man pushed his cock into her anus, and she could feel a feeling of massive discomfort and pain assaulting her behinds as well. He pushed deeper into her . She has now two ample cocks, plunging into both her vagina and anus. The thrusts were uneven and left her short of breath. He couldn’t resist anymore, as the enormous pain she felt earlier turned into overwhelming pleasure that could fry her bain in ecstacy.

Aoba could feel every inch of their cocks as the moved inside her, rubbing against her sensitive walls, burying themselves into her holes. Aoba can’t believe that she enjoyed them forcing themselves on her. The other man cheered at her being pounded, but being watched was making her more aroused instead. While a small part of her mind hoped for everything to stop, her body is now relishing in neverending pleasure.

“Ahn...” Aoba moaned, gasping as the man squeezed her small, petite breast, relieving every gasp of air out of her lungs.

Aoba’s eyes clouded, her body has now solely focused on enjoying the sensation of the two men slamming their cocks into her holes. She laid limp in their arms, supported only by their grip on her hips and armpits. Her petite body rocks back and forth harmoniously as they shove their dicks into her.

Suddenly the man in front of her sped up, roughly thrusting her vagina mercilessly. Aoba cried out as the man also started to spank her, bringing her down on her ass and smacks her buttcheeks. Each strike made Aoba wail in pleasure, spasming in their grip as the two men violated her tirelessly. Her eyes went nearly lifeless in as they pounded her rapidly before one the one doing her anal stiffened.

Spurts of cum immediately fills her asshole, the hot sensation pushing her over the edge and made Aoba climaxed. She cried out in ecstasy as she orgasmed on her rapist’s cock. Not a second later, another cum was shot into vagina, the man slammed his cock deep inside before unloading his liquid onto her small womb.

As their orgasms ended, the two men finally released her limp body, leaving Aoba laying on the bed, twitching blissfully in pleasure. Aoba’s mind couldn’t comprehend anything, but as another man starts to approach her lifeless body, she realizes that her suffering...her pleasure is not over yet.

On the other side of the bed, Yun was currently rocking her hips forth, moaning as she felt the Director’s dick went inside of her. Softly, she rolled her hips in slow, teasing motions as her face became more flushed with each movement.

“Urgh...Your co-worker seems to be talented at this,” The Director commented while enjoying Yun’s pussy.

A giggle escaped her, “Seems so,” The light-haired girl agreed as she keeps rolling her hips. “But Mr. Director. It’s rude to see other girls when you have me on top of you, you know,” Yun said.

“hahaha, sorry,” The Director smiled and kissed her. For a brief moment, both melted into a wild, french kiss, groaning and moaning in ecstasy as Yun rides his twitching shaft.

His right hand then came up to cup her breast, fondling her boobs without care and making Yun shiver in pleasure. His left hand joined soon and gently holds her ass while helping her move, hoisting her up only to pull her back down again, stuffing more of his cock inside her and eliciting a moan of bliss from Yun.

“Haah...More!” She said, “Pleasure me...more...”

“As you command,” The Director smirked as his left hand left her chest and slowly sliver down her spine and finally groped her buttocks, both hands repeatingly lift her hips up and down, increasing the thrust and the pleasure. Each thrust strikes her core and sent a numbing sensation to her core.

“Ah...I am going to...” Yun cried out, her hips trembled.

As she was about to cum, the Director pulled her hips all the way down, groaning as her walls clenched around his throbbing erection before she felt a warm, pleasurable streams of cum shot inside her.

Yun went stiff and her mind went numb for a few seconds before she took a short glance towards her co-worker. Aoba was moaning lustfully as she voluntarily bring one of the other men cocks into her mouth, er eyes were hazy and unfocused. At the same time, her hips arched tightly, bouncing up and down on the cock beneath her. Three men stood in front of her, one of their shafts went inside her mouth while the other two were twitching inside the grips of her small hands. Her movement was awkward and clumsy, but nevertheless they enjoyed her service.

Yun was glad that today she was only needed to please one man, not all of them at the same time she used to. As Yun enjoyed watching Aoba’s performance. The Director pulled her body again and pushed her down.

“Let’s go for the next round,” The Director said.

The last Yun see before she focused on her customer was Aoba bent over and getting pounded from behind by another man, moaning the whole time.

Aoba laid on the bed, crying and sobbing on Yun's chest. Both of them were naked and alone. The smell of sweat and cum filled the room, but Aoba didn't care. When finally Aoba regaining her senses, her mind caught up with the situation and she finally cried in tears. She couldn’t comprehend how she was just violated by many men she doesn’t know...and how much she enjoyed it.

Aoba hoped she will never do this again, but reminded herself that what she did tonight was for Yagami-san, her idol, her mentor.

And thus, the Director finally granted her wish and Yagami’s firing was finally cancelled

**Author's Note:**

> My first gangbang story. It is hard to write and I hope I didn't mess it up. Holding off posting this several day because I am not sure if this is good enough and keep editing them. Plus, my Grammarly premium is now expired. Anyway, enjoy the read and I hope this is good enough
> 
> As usual, I learned a lot from GrandLeviathan. for this one, specifically Fallen Angels chapter 6.


End file.
